


A Fall into the Drink

by Serpentsign



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, don't insult water spirits, relationship status: drinking and bickering, they done fell in the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentsign/pseuds/Serpentsign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby is hunting a water spirit when Crowley shows up to do absolutely nothing but make things worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fall into the Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Um, you'll probably see more of me in the coming weeks/months since I'm beginning moving my fics from tumblr to different archives. Should I appologise for bothering you or ...?

”What the ruddy hell are you doing here, Robert?” Bobby spun around and stared at the demon who was approaching him on the small pier. The lake was quiet and still, reflecting the night sky perfectly.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but people have seen shadows in the lake.”

Crowley leaned over the edge of the small pier and stared into the dark waters.

“Water spirit?”

“Let’s hope so. At least they’re not that dangerous.”

“It’s because they’re stupid.” The demon snorted dismissively. A ripple across the water caught their attention and they were quiet as the ripples turned into waves that threw themselves against the pier and made it move beneath their feet.

“I think you upset it.”

“I’m shaking with fear.” Crowley said flatly. A particularly large wave crashed against the edge and drenched their shoes. “Oh, for-“ By now the pier was rocking dangerously and they were both sliding across the wet wood. Another wave hit and Crowley lost his balance, reaching out to grip Bobby’s arm instinctively as he fell, dragging Bobby swearing into the water with him.

He was blinking water out of his eyes and coughing when Crowley surfaced beside him, gripping Bobby’s elbow tightly under the water, spluttering water and curses.

“Crowley, you-“

“Yes, yes, I know. Hold on for a moment.” He renewed his hold of Bobby’s arm and suddenly they were standing on the beach, soaked and shivering in the cold night air. Crowley’s hair stood up in odd directions and his suit hung limp and heavy on his frame. Bobby reached up automatically to straighten his cap, only to realise that it wasn’t there. He looked out at the lake and saw it floating on the surface, quietly bobbing among the fading waves. “Balls.”

Crowley sighed and held out a newly-rescued-and-now-dry cap.

“There, happy?” Bobby snatched the cap back and put it on.

“Get rid of the spirit as well and I might not even yell at you.”

“How you spoil me.” Nonetheless Crowley waved dismissively in the direction of the lake. He focused his stare at Bobby and put his hand on his elbow again, “As an extra incentive.” Bobby felt his clothes dry and his body warm up in moments, the heat radiating from Crowley’s hand on his arm. When the demon pulled his hand away he was his usual self as well, suit dry and crisp.

“Do you have anything other than the swill you insist on drinking in that shack of yours?”

“Now, hold on a minute!”

“Yes, the drink really is that bad, Robert, but I guess I can bring my own …” Another small touch at Bobby’s elbow and they were standing on his porch. “Are you going to invite me in? I think I swallowed a gallon of water and my mouth tastes of algae.”


End file.
